Candle Light
by ForTheLoveOfTheStory
Summary: He now realized was he Beth's first. If some one had told him years earlier, that beautiful farmers daughter, would willing give him her virginity, with out being completely shit faced he wouldn't have believed them. He watched her body in the moon light, and he smiled. come to think of if She was his first virgin, he wondered what other first they would share together. one-shot


Candle Light

Prompt:After the funeral home, they found a safe place to call home. for the time being, Beth reviles a secret fear of hers, hoping Daryl can help.

Rated: M

They were both sitting in the living; Beth laid out on the couch. Reading a couch book by candle light, Daryl leaned against the couch, picking out the dirt under his nails, with one of his knifes. This how most nights went now. after the barely escaping the funeral home. A lady bug landed on Beth's foot, making her jump. Witch caused Daryl to jump as well, preparing his knife. "Oh," she said knocking, the bug off her foot. "It's just a bug. I'm sorry I scared you

"Wasn't scared," he grouched at her. "Never been scared," he was now tense, no longer lazily leaning on the couch. "I'm sorry," she said again looking at him. He broke his eye contact with her. "Daryl please," she had noticed, Daryl could snap at an instance. "I was surprised is all," she sighed, opened the book, beginning to read again. Daryl started to stab his knife, in to the wood floors of the house.

Later that night Beth yawned, now finishing her book placing it on the table. "There is something, I'm really afraid of." she braking there silence, his eyes catching her, the sincerity on her voice. "Spiders?" he attempted to break the tension, she playfully glared back at him. "well I know it aint the dark." he replied. "Honestly though," she sighed "I'm afraid of being raped." she said her eyes now on the table, "fair enough, aint gonna happen though," keeping his focused on the knife.

"If I'm tracking, or you leave on a run. Or they decide to kidnap me?" she said "ya with me, it aint gonna happen." he repeated over her, "I'll teach ya to fight, if it helps ya sleep at night." "It's not that easy," she said playing with the string on her pants. "Just that's not the way, I want to lose my virginity." she looked up, her eyes meeting his. A shocked expression on his face. "I mean after the experiences, I won't' be as worried, I just don't want some jerk taking it, is all really," she felt her self mumbling.

"What bout Jimmy?" he couldn't help but ask, she shook her head. "we hadn't been dating long, we kissed and stuff. But I just didn't feel it was right yet, and well it's hard enough to get privacy. Let alone to have my daddy in the next room, and a baby on my bed. He nodded, "we don't have that problem here." Her fingers continued to play with her pants "no, yer to young, you'll be regretting it later, no." he interrupted her

I'm not a little girl Daryl. I'm nearly 20, pass legal age of consent." her voice a little higher, "your stupid girl" he growled. Defensively at her, "I'm being realistic, what's the chance of me finding someone my age anymore. Let alone some one as good as you?" she was now standing up, the candle light showing how upset she really had become.

"As good as me huh" he was now standing as well. "Not like I'm that hard ta replace, I'm just some dirty old redneck I aint nothing." he shook his head, "you're a great hunter, tracker that alone is amazing." she argued "you're a good man Daryl Dixon; I don't care what you try and tell me." Her hands were at her side, "so tell me this," he said "If ya had left with anyone else, like Rick, Carl or Glenn. Would you have tried to sleep with em to?" as a quick reaction, Beth's hand went up, smacking him across the face. She was shocked at her actions at first, and then took a firm look, "I'm not a whore."

His fist clenched, he fought back the urge to hit her, he was better than to hit a woman. he did deserve it, hoping his hurtful words would discourage her, he was surprised by the results. "I want to give this to you," she walked close to him, he began to back way. "ya don't have to do it, I will stay." He ran his hand though his hair. "What will Maggie say?" "Maggie may not be alive," he could see the sadness in her eyes, when she mentioned her sister. "It's really none of her business anyway," she said shrugging her shoulder. Closing the space; between her and Daryl.

She leaned forward, raising herself up on her tip toes, as she pressed her mouth to Daryl's, his scratchy beard felt different, kissing Daryl was much different then kissing anyone she's dated. Her tongue, slowly slipping out of her mouth. running against his lips. Asking for permission to enter, He stood there for a moment; her body was so warm and soft, fitting so perfectly against his body. He returned the kiss; his hands began from her sides, down to her hips. he pulled her against him.

She moaned in his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands now resting on her butt, as he lifted her up she wrapped her legs around his hips, and he now carried her up the stairs, lucky enough. He had learned the area around him. He walked up the stairs and to the bed, Beth had been sleeping in. she her legs came off his hips, and her feet hit the floor. his breath was ragged as he again broke the kiss. She didn't waist any time He felt her hands grabbing at the bottom of his shirt, at first he was hesitant, they were safe in the dark, she wouldn't see anything he didn't feel comfortable with her seeing.

He in return placed his hands on the bottom of her shirt; he slowly pulled it up over her head, just in case she wanted him to stop. He leaned forward catching her lips, with his.

He had pushed her back onto the bed; he towards over her as she crawled up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him down with her, head now resting on the pillow. He broke the kiss, her hands exploring his chest as they made there way down to his belt buckle, attempting open it.

"Slow down," he chuckled a little bit at her eagerness. "We have all the time in the world" he whispered in her ear, pulling her hands away from his belt buckle. He heard her wine of disapproval, kissed her lips quickly then down her neck, then down her chest he could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest. "We can stop." his voice husk and low "no," she said quickly "I really want this" her voice was low as well.

He quickly undid the snaps of her bra, throwing it over the side of the bed. Her then continued to kiss her chest, he continued to kiss her chest, until he was at her breasts taking his time, playing with each nipple with his tongue. Her back arched "Daryl" she moaned, Making his pants tighter. He positions himself, to now be sitting between her legs. It had been quite some time, since he had been with a woman.

Even before the world went to shit, he was on a short of dry spell. Now he had this beautiful woman, underneath him encouraged him. Beth was stubborn, she got what she wanted, and right now she wanted him. But for how long, was he really doing the right thing? "Yes, this feels so good," his thoughts were interrupted, by Beth's attempt at dirty talk.

He kissed across her belly. He found her wiggling and giggling cute. He kissed the rim of her pants. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked again. "Stop asking" she said lifting her hips, helping him get her pants off. He kissed her hips and down each leg he could hear quick breathing. He smirked as he his fingers, now running around the rim of her panties. They slipped to the sides of her panties, slowly pulling them off her hips, removing them one leg at time.

After her panties were removed, as her knees moved together. "Nothing to be shy about sweetheart," he said pulling her knees apart, he kissed her hips and down to her entrance. "What are you doing?" she asked shocked, pulling her body up a bit. "Sit back and relax," his voice soothed her.

She had never thought anything could feel as good, as Daryl going down on her. Her legs began to shake. "Oh god." she moaned she couldn't help, that her hands went into Daryl's hair. and her hips began to move on there own. "Daryl" she moaned loudly, as his tongue danced around her clit. The tightness that had been to form in her belly, became to much for her, back arching as her hands grabbed his hair. "Daryl" she moaned, his name loudly, "I think I'm" her legs shook, as she now the tension released.

"Wow" she managed to squeak, her body shaking, he lifted his head; it. He leaned forward kissing her deeply, "Daryl" she whined, between breath. "Yea?" he asked, "this isn't fair" he could hear her yawn. "Getting tired already?" He grinned; he felt her hand go down his bare chest, down his stomach and to his belt buckle. She unsnapped it with her free hand. "I want you inside me." she whispered in a seductive, tone that made him bite his lip

"Now" she said firmly, he nodded as he slid off the bed taking his boots and pants off. "Alright you ready Beth? If you need me ta stop, you tell me alright?" "Okay" she agreed. "You need to relax," he soothed her, she reached over grabbing his hand lacing there fingers together, he leaned in kissing her, slowly deepening it as he slowly entered her stopping as soon as she squeezed his hand.

He stopped instantly, breaking the kiss. He then kissed her chin, her neck; she was warm wet and tight. He knew he wouldn't last long. She surprised him when she bucked her hips, his member not fully inside her. He groaned taking the fact that Beth's grip on his hand had loosened. His passé was slow at first, they both found a rhythm. Daryl gently slipped one his hands, slid it between them. His hand finding her clit, her hips began to buck against him.

He groaned his eyes closed, she felt so good, "Beth" he groaned between his teeth, "Daryl it feels so good" she moaned. "I'm close," she moan louder he growled. "Cum for me" he whispered in her ear. "Fuck," she nearly screamed her free hand now grabbing his back, her nails digging into the skin He lost it, hearing her curse as she climaxed. He leaned forward, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, as he pulled out of her and came on her belly.

"Ahh" she reacted to his bite. "Sorry" he apologized, crawling out from between her legs, and sitting beside her. "You know what?" she asked after a comfortable silence. "hmm?" responded, now attempting to find his shirt in the dark. "I heard from the girls at school, that the first time sucks." She paused for a moment, adjusting the pillows behind her head. "And?" he asked now finding his shirt, cleaning himself off. then handing it to Beth, to do the same. "It was amazing" he couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you," she said he felt the covers being tugged at below him. He grunted in response, as he slipped off the bed putting his pants and shoes back on. "Night" he said when he didn't hear a reply; he figured she had fallen asleep. He slipped his pants and boots on, he walked around the house securing it, and getting a new shirt. He walked back into the room, he sat down in one of the chairs, he didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a bed with her, though he wouldn't have her wake up alone either.

He kicked his feet up, resting them on the bed. as he made himself comfortable. Reality sinking in, he was Beth's first. If some one had told him years earlier, that beautiful farmers daughter, would willing give him her virginity, with out being completely shit faced. He wouldn't have believed them. He watched her body in the moon light, and he smiled. Come to think of it. Beth had been his first virgin. Leaning his head back of the chair ,closing his couldn't help wonder ,what other "first" they would encounter together.

Thanks for reading


End file.
